Weasley's Wizard Wheezes
by angelofmusic45
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts, will she steal more than one boys heart? Rated R for sexual content and language. R&R!
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of J.K Rowling's fabulous characters. I only own Victoria. And this story. Rated R for language and sexual content.

Summary: A new girl shows up at Hogwarts, and George Weasley has a strange feeling about her…

**_A/N:_** I really hate this chapter. No flames, because honestly, I hate this chapter with all of my heart. Don't worry, readers, it will get better, I promise! I apologize for such a dismal chapter. Eurgh.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts.

You sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, quietly reading, "Hogwarts, A History". You wanted to learn everything about your new school.

"What a lovely book you have there!" said a feminine voice from across the room.

You look up to see across from you in a crimson and gold armchair a girl, no younger than you, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh," you say, blushing. 'Great, Victoria,' you think to yourself, 'She thinks you're a dork. Wonderful.'

"Well, I just transferred here, so I'm-" you began to reply.

"Ohh! A new student! Well, let me be the first to introduce myself!" the bushy haired girl said happily. She got up from her chair, walked over to you, and stuck her hand out. "I'm Hermione Granger!"

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Victoria." You reply, shaking her hand. "I transferred here from a school in Salem, Massachusetts, in the-" she cuts you off again.

"United States of America. Salem is infamous over here for all the witch burnings you had. Of course, the stupid gits only killed innocent women; the witches knew to stay far away from muggle puritans."

"Yes." you said, somewhat impressed at the young witches knowledge.

"Oh! I want you to meet some of my best friends! ROOOOOON! HARRRRRRY!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Oy! Stop your yelling Hermione, we're coming!" Ron replied.

You heard footsteps coming down the stairs and out popped two rather tall boys. One had ginger red hair and freckles with startling blue eyes. The other had raven black hair and the most stunning pair of green eyes you had ever seen.

"Victoria, this is Ron," she gestured to the boy with red hair, who seemed to be staring at you…

"Ahem!" she fake cleared her throat, and Ron stopped staring. "And this is Harry."

Harry put out his hand, smiling warmly. "Hello mate!"

You shook his hand, and then heard a large BANG! from where the boys had just came from.

"Holy hell!" you yelled.

"Oy, Harry! She's an American!"

"Well, so it seems Ron!"

"Yeah, I just transferred from Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In America, duh." A blush began to stain your cheeks in a moment of stupidity. "But what was that noise?"

"Oh," Ron replied, "That's just my brothers, Fred and George. Stupid gits probably blew themselves up this time-"

And everyone thought they had, until another small explosion from the same location.

You screamed rather loudly, as did Hermione. Harry and Ron nearly jumped out of their skin. Then you heard a THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP and the occasional moan of pain or "Ouch!" as two bodies fell down the stairway.

"You stupid gits! What did you do now?" Ron yelled at the entangled bodies.

The bodies untangled themselves, and stood up. They were a mirror image of each other, red hair, freckles, and faces black with soot. The only differences were their clothing- one had a blue sweater with an F on it, the other a green sweater with a G on it, and their eyes. Two pairs of the most gorgeous eyes you think you had ever seen in your entire life. The one with the F on the sweater had honey brown eyes with flecks of gold; the boy with the G on the sweater had blue eyes like an ocean with flecks of green.

They stood there for a second, gazing at you. People said you were attractive with your blonde hair and green eyes, slim figure yet ample bosom. You hated your height though. Not very tall for your 17 years of age, in fact you were only 5 foot 5 inches. You were told you had a fiery spirit, which many a time got you in a jam. You were one to tell people what you think, not think before you speak. You also had a tendency to shy away from relationships; you had problems getting emotionally attached to someone thanks to something that happened in your past that you like to forget.

"OY!" Ron's voice echoed throughout the common room, snapping the twins back into reality.

"These twits are my twin brothers, Fred and George. George, Fred, this is Victoria, a new transfer student."

"How do you do." You replied politely, unable to tear your gaze from Fred.

"Enchante, mademoiselle." Fred walked forward and kissed your hand, making you blush severely.

Copying his brother, George walked forward, and said "Ahn shanty, maddy mossele." He, however, kissed your cheeks in the typical French style.

This only made your blush deepen into a rather bright crimson.

"Boys!" Hermione scolded. "She isn't French! She's American!"

"A bloody yank!" Fred said dramatically.

"Can you believe a Yankee coming back to mother England?"

"I do believe, gentlemen, that we 'yanks' kicked your ass." You smirked giving them your answer. "Nice try though, boys, you _almost_ offended me." You gave them a wink and turned to face Hermione.

"I'm rather hungry, is there anywhere to eat here?"

"Sure! I'll take you down to the Great Hall, I'm rather hungry myself!"

You and Hermione exited the common room, with all four guys looking after you, awed by your response and their lack of one.

_TBC_


	2. Ickle Ronniekins

Chapter 2: Ickle Ronniekins

Disclaimer: Yes, I still own nothing. My parents looked at me weird when I asked if I could buy Hogwarts…o.O

You sat down across from Hermione in the Great Hall, looking at the spread. Roast chicken, bangers and mash, and the great American cheeseburger. They also had spiced carrots, rice, green beans, summer squash and French fries. For dessert there was sticky toffee pudding and chocolate soufflé.

"Wow, this is impressive!" you remarked to Hermione.

"Yeah, it all tastes really good too!"

You served yourself a cheeseburger, spiced carrots, summer squash and French fries. You also had a helping of both the pudding and soufflé.

"So, the yank started to eat before us, did she?" a smirking Fred Weasley remarked, entering the Great Hall with George, Harry and Ron in tow.

"Well, yes, so it seems my boy." You gave him a smile.

Fred sat next to Hermione, Ron on her other side while George sat on your left and Harry on your right.

"So, what year are you all in?"

_(A/N: yeah, I'm totally pretending Gred and Forge never left so they are in year 7 while the trio and Victoria are in year 6!)_

"Well," George replied, mouth full of mashed potatoes, "me and Fred here are in our 7th year. Are you in ickle Ronniekins grade?" he said with a knowing smirk, Ron always got so mad when he was called that.

Sure enough, you glanced at Ron, and his ears were crimson. "Don't-call-me-that!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Ron, what year are you in?" you asked, trying to calm him down.

"Uhhh, err..." He replied, stammering, gazing at you from across the table.

"We're 6th year." Harry answered for him. "What year are you?"

"I'm 6th year as well." You said, smiling at Ron. He turned pink.

Hermione noticed that you and Ron were staring at each other, and had an idea.

"Ron," Hermione started, "Why don't you show Vicky around our school?"

"Oh, yes Ron, please do!" you said to him, flushing pink yourself.

"Erm, sure, alright." He said, flustered, rising from the bench at the table.

"Have fun you two love birds!" George called after you.

You turn, give him a cheeky smile, then frown and flip him off.

"Bit of a viper, that one, eh?"

_TBC_

_**A/N: **Sorry I know this chapters short, but we have to start somewhere! RR!_


	3. Rain

Chapter 3: Rain

Disclaimer: Harry or Ron aren't available on the NY stock exchange either…

"Well, this is the Ravenclaw portrait hole. Umm, you can never tell anyone our password, it is strictly against the rules." Ron said to you. Not once had he looked at you yet, his eyes were either set on the ground or on something directly in front of him.

You were getting sick of this. So, you with your "act now, think later" mindset picked up the pace and walked directly in front of him, stopping. He was looking at his feet so he didn't see you.

"And this-oomph!"

You collided. How thick was he to not see you? You were standing right there!

You opened your eyes after slamming your head on the ground, and a very tall, surprisingly muscled red haired Weasley was on top of you. His blue eyes were looking right into your green ones, and his face was bright red. His ears, however, were like a fire truck.

"Hi Ron." You said, somewhat giggling.

"Erm, sorry about that, I'll just umm..." He started to get off of you, pushing off of the ground when his hand slipped and landed on a place where it looked like a rather compromising position…

"Umm, Ron?" you said, laughing.

"Ye-oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, umm, err, touch your, umm err..."

"Ample bosom?" you help him. You were giggling like an idiot.

"Umm erm, yeah..." He got up off of you and helped you up.

"Well that was fun!" you said truthfully.

He just stood there and turned red, looking embarrassed.

"Ron what's the problem? No one got hurt! We just had a good laugh! Haha!"

"I guess," he said quietly, shuffling his feet, head turned downwards to the ground.

"Ron," you said sternly. He still didn't look up. "Ron." You put your hand under his chin and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. You gave him a smile. "I though it was fun! I would do it again!" You flushed a little pink.

He finally smiled and turned a deeper magenta. "Well, I guess it WAS somewhat funny…"

"C'mon, let's not take a tour around the school. I'm bored. Do you guys have a quidditch pitch?"

His eyes instantly lit up. Quidditch seemed to be the magical word.

"You like quidditch?"

"Yeah man! It's the best sport of all time! I was the best chaser Salem had seen in a while, not to brag. I always got made fun of though, because I didn't like any of the American teams, the Chudley Cannons were always my favorites."

"You like the Chudley Cannons!" His face was eager with anticipation of your answer.

"Hell yes! I have an autographed quaffle!" You flushed from your excitement, smiling widely.

"Wow! An autographed quaffle! The Cannons are my favorite team ever!"

"You must play quidditch, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on the house team! I'm a keeper!"

"Do you want to go get your ass kicked by a girl?" You winked at him.

"The question is, milady, are you ready to get your American ass kicked into shape by true quidditch, British quidditch?"

You giggled. "Let me just run to my room and get my broom, and change out of my robes, ok?"

"Ok, I'll wait for you seeing as you don't know where it is."

You both went back to the common room, and you ran up to your dormitory. You grabbed your still packed suitcase and threw off your robes. You grabbed your Chudley Cannons baby tee and threw on a pair of black velour pants and your white Adidas sneakers. You threw your chest length blonde hair into a pony tail, grabbed your pink and purple Stardust 4500 broom and ran downstairs.

"Ready! Like my shirt?" You laughed.

"Very much so!" He smiled and led you to the quidditch pitch.

After about 2 hours and the dusk was setting in, you announced:

"Ron: 40, Vicky: 40. Sudden death!" You smiled, threw the quaffle up and chased after it, Ron right behind you.

You caught it and sped towards Ron's side of the field to make a goal when Ron flew vertical and grabbed it from you!

You nose dove to go under him then pulled the same maneuver he did on you, except you kept going up, trying to lose him. You went through some clouds and got utterly drenched. You hovered in them, taking down your ponytail and letting your wet (and now curly) hair hang down. A few seconds later, an equally wet Ron popped up, smiling. You blow him a kiss then dive back down, hurtling towards your goal posts. Right before Ron gets there, you toss the quaffle through the post, scoring ten points!

"Oh, what! What! Ron, did you just get your 'ass' (you mocked the British accent) kicked by a Yankee? A girl Yankee none the less?" You smiled at him, blushing.

"Unfair!" He yelled playfully. "I didn't see it!"

"Horseshit you didn't see it! You were right behind me!"

He began to chase you on your broom, so you went back up into the clouds, thoroughly soaking all of your clothes. He once again popped up right in front of you, and you did a nose dive to the ground and jumped off your broom. You glanced out of the corner of your eye that he hadn't come down yet, so you ran and hid in the shed. You peeked out of a hole in the shed door, and saw that it began to rain. Ron, like you, jumped off his broom and began to look for you.

"Come here, you bloody yank! I'll find you! And you'll pay for your cheating!" He smiled as he was saying this, looking around to see where you could have gone. He walked up to the shed, and you locked the door.

"Alohamora" he whispered, unlocking the door.

You backed up in the shadows, tripping on some equipment.

"Hello hello," he said quietly, "what have we here?"

You could see him straining to see in the darkness, and you magically slammed the door shut to distract him. Sure enough, with a jump and a yell of "bloody hell!" you were able to move away from the spot where you once were, having to suppress a giggle watching him trip over the same stuff you did.

"Shit. Ouch."

You giggled, then saw him look your way.

"Where are you, you little Yankee?"

He got up and carefully began to walk towards you. You backed up to get away from him, when you once again, stumbled over the equipment in the shed.

"Oh, hell." You said.

You heard him laugh, and saw his hand held out to help you up. You grabbed it, and he pulled you up. He was very strong however, and pulled you up a little too fast and a little too strongly, for you fell into his chest and your lips connected.

Your face turned hot, but you kept your lips there. You began to kiss him, but he just stood there stunned. You pulled away to look at him, and his face was in the same position, eyes wide open, in an expression of shock.

The smile on your face left. 'Stupid stupid stupid! Why am I so stupid! Gah! He probably is in horror right now! Why did I have to do that!' You thought, mentally slapping yourself.

You looked down ashamed, when all of a sudden you felt a warm hand under your chin. You looked up and didn't have time to see what was happening. He crushed his lips against yours, kissing you softly. Surprised but very happy, you began to return the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm and full, and you were enjoying your self thoroughly. You parted, and looked up at him. He was smiling, and he gently brushed a wet curl from your forehead.

You smiled and went on your tiptoes to kiss him again. After all, he was rather tall. He returned the kiss eagerly, warmly. Your face turned hot and red, but you shivered from the cold. He parted from the kiss, and smiled.

"Are you cold?"

"Well, I am soaked through thanks to the clouds." You smiled, still pink.

"Then let's go get changed and get a mug of hot chocolate." He smiled at you warmly, and opened the door for you.

"Why, Ron, you are such a gentleman."

"Thank-" he was cut off when a mud ball hit him right in the chest.

"OY! YOU BLOODY YANK!"

You laughed and began to run on the muddy and wet field, it was still raining.

"Come and get me you limey!"

"THAT'S IT!"

You were hit in the stomach with a mud ball!

"OY! THIS IS MY CHUDLEY CANNONS SHIRT!"

"SO? THIS IS MY…LUCKY SHIRT!" he said laughing.

"So, you want to play that way Ron?" you say quietly to yourself. You take off your shirt to the surprise of Ron, revealing a black camisole underneath.

You walk seductively up to him, with a mud ball hidden behind your back.

"Well, I can admit, although I love winning, when I have lost. Can you forgive me?" You bat your eyelashes, making him swallow hard.

"Err...well, uh," he said, clearing his throat, "I-I'm sure that would be p-possible…" he says weakly, his voice cracking.

You give him a seductive gaze, and lean up for a kiss. He leans down, and you take the mud ball and rub it into his cheek. You laugh and begin to run, shaking the excess mud from your hand.

"Oh no you don't!"

Suddenly, a pair of big warm hands grabs your hips from behind, and pulls you backwards. Ron lost his balance and fell, with you falling on top of him.

"Awgh!"

"Ouch!"

"Well, you do make a marvelous landing pad!" You flip over to face him, lying on his chest. You look at his face and giggle, mud all over his right cheek and some on his nose. You move forward a little and place a warm kiss on his lips, smiling.

He responded, his tongue caressing your lower lip, begging for entrance. You grant it, and play with his tongue. The kiss lasts a little longer, until you feel a muddy hand run along your face. Then you scream.

"Argh! Ron!" You laugh, wiping some mud off of your left cheek.

"You missed a spot!" he says smiling.

"Where?"

"Well, right….here!" He rolls on top of you, kissing you again. You deepen the kiss, and could have sworn a small moan escape from him.

The rain begins to fall harder, and thunder begins to rumble in.

"I think we better take this inside." You replied, somewhat out of breath.

"I guess." Ron replied as a raindrop made its way down his face. His eyes were glassy with passion and want, but you couldn't keep making out with him on the muddy ground while it was raining!

Ron got up and held out a muddy hand to help you up, but just fell backwards pulling you on top of him again, keeping you in a scorching lip lock.

"Well, I guess we could stay out here for a few more minutes…" you say softly.

_TBC_

_**A/N: **Yay a better chapter! I'm kinda proud of this one! Let me know what you think, review!_


	4. The Shower

Chapter 4: Showers

Disclaimer: You can't buy them on the black market either…

**_A/N:_** Woop woop! Things are getting hot! RR please, and I'm thinking about doing a chapter from Ron's POV. Review with your thoughts!

Phantomsangel102: Well, you were half correct, wait and see what happens! Thanks for being my first reviewer! 

You and Ron made out in the rain for another good 10 minutes, until you both began to involuntarily shiver.

"R-R-Ron?" you said, shivering. "I r-r-really l-like this-s, b-bu-but I'm reall-l-y c-c-cold."

"M-me t-t-t-too." He said, smiling, but his teeth chattering.

"L-l-let's go ins-s-side."

You got up from the ground, utterly soaked. Your black attire now brown from mud, hair curly and wet, also caked with mud. You had mud streaks across your forehead, cheeks, and nose. Ron didn't look much better, with a cheek covered in mud and ginger hair that now had mud in it. You held out a shaky hand out to help him up. He grasped it and you began to walk back wards to gain momentum to help him up. That is, until you slipped and fell on your butt once he was up.

He laughed then helped you up.

"Thanks! I'm such a klutz!" you giggled.

You grabbed your t-shirt and broom and left with Ron, heading back to the Gryffindor common room when you realized something.

You gasped rather loudly, causing Ron to look at you.

"What's the matter?"

"Ron, we are both wet and muddy carrying broomsticks. They are going to think something is up." You blushed remembering his kisses.

"Oh, right mate. Umm, lets see, you go in first, get all warm and take a shower, and I'll wait right here for you. Once you're all set, I'll go in and do the same, and meet you in the Great Hall for some hot chocolate."

"Aww, but Ron, I don't want you freezing out here! I know! Be right back!"

You said the password (furble) and entered, luckily to an empty common room. You saw the vacancy and ran back to the entrance.

"Ron! It's empty! Come on!"

You both ran in, tracking mud and water every where, and ran up the staircase to opposite sides of the hall.

"Meet you in the common room in like 45 minutes ok?" you winked at him.

"Absolutely!"

You entered your room and grabbed a towel and your black silk kimono. You took off your muddy, wet clothes and made a bee line for the bathroom, wrapped only in your fluffy kimono. You get in and close the door. You turn the hot water on and get in the shower. You let the water rinse off all the mud, then you use your cinnamon body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. You get out, dry off, and scrunch your hair so it gets wavy and curly again. You pick up your kimono and take 2 chopsticks for your hair out of the pockets and put your hair up in a twist, so that some blonde curvy waves are spilling out over the top.

You were just tying your kimono around your waist when the door opens. You shriek from surprise, and you see a flash of red hair. Then the door slams shut.

You open the door and see the back of Ron briskly running to his room.

"Ron!"

He stops dead.

"Ron, what's up?"

Still no movement.

You walk up to him and turn to face him. He's once again looking at the floor.

"Err..sorry, Fred and George mucked up the boys showers with an experiment, so I was going to use the girls, and I thought it was empty because the door wasn't locked.." He replied, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it! I was all covered up anyway!" You smiled and blushed.

He still didn't look up.

"Ron, look at me."

Still, as if he didn't hear you, he gazed at the ground.

So, to catch his gaze, you went down on your knees, unknowingly giving him a clear view down the front of your kimono.

His eyes widened and he turned magenta. He tore his gaze away and turned around. Realizing what just happened, you turned red, but still meant to catch his gaze.

"Well, it seems that THAT got your attention."

He seemed to laugh a little bit, but turned a deeper red.

"Ron, it's okay! Nothing happened! I'm not bothered!" You smiled at him, but he once again was gazing at the floor in embarrassment.

"Do I have to open my entire robe to catch your eye?" you say exasperated.

With that comment he looked up, and laughed.

"Right, that's better. Let me just grab my stuff from the bathroom and you can have it."

You went in and grabbed all of your stuff from the bathroom and let Ron in.

"Go get clean, mud boy!"

"Oy! I wouldn't be bloody filthy if it wasn't for you!"

You gave him a wily smile and replied "Oh, come off it! You liked it!"

With a wink, you turned, and headed back to your room to finish getting ready.

You finally unpacked your suitcase, seeing as the delay in Ron's shower time. You pulled out your favorite pair of American Eagle jeans and a white camisole with a green scalloped neck sweater. You kept your hair the way it was, and just put on a little blush, some brown mascara, and some strawberry Chapstick. You pulled on your tan boots and you were ready to go. You grabbed "Hogwarts, A History", and waited for Ron in the common room.

About 15 minutes later, you heard someone coming down the stairs. By this time, 5 or 6 fellow Gryffindors had come into the common room, chatting away happily. Ron came over to your chair, where you were sprawled out quite nicely; legs over one side of the arm rest and head resting on the other one. He observed you for a second, before clearing his throat.

You look up, and he is dressed in a nice looking long sleeve shirt, all clean and neat.

"Ready to go get some hot chocolate?"

"Yes sir!"

You exit the common room, and once you are out, you link your arm with Ron's, and delight in seeing his face turn pink.

_TBC_


	5. Moonlight

Chapter 5: Moonlight

Disclamer: I'm still poor.

You and Ron sat in the Great Hall by yourselves for a while, he got the hot chocolate from the helpful house elves.

He began to loosen up around you, and you two talked about different things all night: quidditch, how you both have a hatred of potions, and how you both love the rain.

A small house elf came out from the kitchen, and kindly and apologetically asked you two to leave, they had to prepare for breakfast the next morning.

You got up, thanked the house elf who turned a rather deep shade of blue, which you took for a blush, and began to wander aimlessly. It had stopped raining, and there were puddles everywhere.

"Hey Ron," you said, looking at him.

"Yes?" he said, looking at you with one of his oh-so-cute side smiles.

"Want to go puddle jumping?" you said, with a flicker of laughter in your eyes.

"Puddle jumping?" he said, with a laugh.

"Or we could go star gazing, a much more mature thing to do." You said, with a false stern look on your face.

"How about both?" he said, a smile spreading across his face.

After about 10 minutes of puddle jumping and getting soaked, he took you to the Astronomy Tower. He conjured up 2 chairs, which you turned into a couch with a blanket. You sat down, patting the seat next to you.

"Come on, Ron! I won't bite...well, hard." You smirked, flirtatiously beckoning him to you.

Ron sat next to you and you leaned your head on his shoulder. You star gazed for about 5 seconds until a pair of warm, full lips covered yours. Surprised but happy, you responded. This time, your tongue was begging for entrance, which was granted. You leaned back, pulling him on top of you. Your tongues played around for a few minutes, your hands entwined in his hair. Finally, you decided to bring it up a notch, and you took his hand and placed it on your chest. You heard a small moan escape from his lips. Then his warm, big hand creeped up the front of your shirt, under your bra. He began to gently rub your breast, this time making you moan. Your nipples responded by going erect, but you noticed it wasn' t the only thing hard, as you felt a hard bulge against your thigh. You pulled away for a second, to put an invisible charm over the scene, as well as a bubble around to keep you warm. You kissed him passionatley, running your hands up the front of his shirt, taking it off. He, in turn, took off your shirt and bra, and began to kiss your neck. He went further down, caressing your upper chest, until he reached your breast. He kissed it softly, letting his tongue drag across it lazily. This caused a moan to escape you lips, and he continued. He made it down to your lower stomach, when you heard the large clock chime 3 times.

"Bloody hell! It's 3 in the morning!" You said, exasperated.

"We'd better be going, or we will be caught and get detention for a week! I don't know if I can stand another detention!" Ron said, somewhat disappointed.

You put your clothes back on, and disappeared the scene. You both headed back to Gryffindor common room, hand in hand, narrowly being missed by Mrs. Norris.

You entered the common room, and had to go to your seperate dorms.

"Well, err, this umm, was.." Ron began awkwardly.

You kissed him softly, silencing him.

"Yeah, that." he said, sheepishly.

"Sweet dreams, Ron."

"They will be, you will be in them."

You flushed as you headed up the stair case, collapsing on your bed, dreams full of the days wonderful events.

TBC


	6. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer-I'm going on a mission tonight to kidnap Rupert Grint and Dan Radcliffe. You should know, either by next chapter, or on your local tele if I suceeded.

You wake up from a very good dream the next morning, you were dreaming that you and Ron were star gazing and you made out for an hour.

Then you realize that it wasn't a dream.

You smile to yourself, and get out of bed. You walk to the shower and wash, get out and head back to your room.

You throw on a white camisole with a green sweater, your favorite dusty pink pleated skirt, a pair of black tights and a pair of tan Ugg boots. You put your wavy hair into 2 rather messy looking low ponytails, and head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

You entered, and saw Ron happily chatting with George and Harry. You flush pink as he catches your eye, and he smiles at you. You sat next to Hermione, still grinning like an idiot. Though you were on opposite ends of the table, you and Ron could still see eachother.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh," you said, Hermione's rather cold comment snapping you out of your wonderful daydream. "I dunno, just am?"

"Weird..."

Then she saw who you kept stealing glances at. Anger and jealousy flashed in her eyes, and she watched Ron get up from the table. She got up, and followed him out. You didn't notice Ron leave, and only noticed Hermione because she said goodbye.

You finished eating your french toast and orange juice, and you got up. You headed out, and heard 2 pairs of feet scamper away.

"That's odd.."You thought to yourself. Being a curious type, you followed them. You rounded a corner and saw two students making out against the wall. The girl was on the guy, her bushy brown hair covering his face.

Bushy brown hair...

"Hermione?" you ask quietly.

Her head snaps up, and quickly looks at you.

"What are you doing here?"

"Err, nothing, I just heard 2 people..."

You didn't finish what you were saying because you saw her beau.

Your very own Ronald Weasley.

You stare at him for a few moments, your eyes becoming glassy and rimming with tears.

"..R-r-Ron?" you say, weakly.

"Victoria, wait! It's not what it seems!"

Anger bubbles up inside of you, your face flushes crimson.

"That's what they all say! Whatever Ron! I thought we had something good! I guess I was wrong!"

A tear streamed down your face, breaking his heart.

"All I can say, Ron, is that you have broken my heart."

You turn and walk away, ignoring his comments about how it wasn't how it seemed.

_TBC_


End file.
